The present invention relates generally to computer peripheral devices and more particularly to an actuator apparatus for actuating the keys of a keyboard in response to control signals which may be computer generated. Also disclosed is an improved latching fluid actuator device.
As the use of computers and microprocessors continues to increase, the types and configurations of keyboards associated therewith has also continued to expand. These keyboards include not only the well-known typewriter-like keyboard, but also keypads for numeric or control function input and special purpose keyboards as found in point-of-sale terminals.
With the increasing use of keyboards, there also arises a corresponding need to test the keyboards thoroughly. Although such tests can be done manually, testing of this nature can be time consuming and thus expensive. Moreover, manual testing presents the possibility that the person conducting the test may not accurately follow the test routine, resulting in keyboards that are not fully tested. Also, where the durability of a keyboard is to be tested by repeated actuation of the keys, manual testing is impractical because of the length of time required to complete such tests.
Therefore, there is a need for a keyboard actuator which can efficiently and effectively test various types of keyboards. It is further desirable that such an actuator be able to test a keyboard quickly and that the actuator be reliable and operable for long periods of time. Also, it is advantageous that such an actuator be relatively simple and mechanically sturdy to increase its reliability.